Błękitna Róża
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - sequel Czerwonej Róży, druga część serii Trzech Róż - Dwanaście lat później, spotkał ją ponownie


_Błękitna Róża_

 _Światło. Jaskrawy blask w oddali i otaczająca mnie zewsząd ciemność. Nie wiem gdzie jestem ani co powinienem zrobić. Słyszę śmiech. Odwracam się w kierunku, z którego dochodzi i wtedy ją widzę. Radośnie biegnie w kierunku światła, a jej czekoladowe loki tańczą za nią przy każdym jej ruchu. Na jej pięknej twarzy widać jedynie wyraz całkowitego szczęścia. Jest taka piękna... Ale nie widzi mnie - spogląda jedynie na ten dziwny blask majaczący w oddali. Dlaczego na mnie nie nawet nie spojrzy? Chwytam ją za rękę, gdy mnie mija. Odwraca głowę i_ _ **wreszcie**_ _patrzy prosto w moją twarz. Błogi wyraz radości natychmiast znika z jej twarzy zastąpiony grymasem przerażenia. Odtrąca moją dłoń i pędzi z dala ode mnie, kierując się ku światłości. Chcę ruszyć za nią, ale nie jestem w stanie się ruszyć. Chcę ją zawołać, ale nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jest coraz dalej i dalej ode mnie... Mogę jedynie patrzeć, pozostawiony w ciemności. Na tle światła dostrzegam męską sylwetkę._

 **\- - - X - - -**

Budzę się z krzykiem, który rozbrzmiewa wokół mnie, odbijając się od kamiennych ścian.

Nie ma jednak tutaj nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.

\- Christine... - szlocham. - Dlaczego?

Z trudem uspokajam oddech.

 _Dlaczego odeszłaś? Dlaczego okazałaś się taka jak wszyscy i mnie porzuciłaś? Dlaczego nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć? Dlaczego wciąż musisz mnie nawiedzać? Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? Dlaczego...dlaczego jestem znowu sam? Dlaczego muszę tracić wszystko, co jest mi drogie? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć chociaż odrobiny szczęścia?!_

Dwa lata... Minęły **dwa lata** , a ja wciąż pamiętam jej twarz, jej głos, nawet jej zapach. Każdy dzień, każda mijająca sekunda to niekończąca się tortura. Chcę krzyczeć, chcę płakać, chcę wyrywać sobie włosy garściami, chcę wbijać paznokcie głęboko we własne ciało i kaleczyć je do krwi - cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o bólu. Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie pomaga.

 **Próbowałem.**

Powoli wstaję na drżące nogi i zaczynam stawiać niepewne kroki, wśród resztek tego, co niegdyś było meblami i przedmiotami, które z taką uwagą wybierałem. Depczę po własnych kompozycjach, rysunkach, planach, ale nie potrafię zmusić się, by się tym przejąć bądź poczuć żal z tego powodu.

Ponieważ żałuję zbyt wielu innych rzeczy.

Potrącam coś nogą. Spoglądam w dół. Skrzypce. Kiedyś natychmiast bym je podniósł i upewnił się, że są całe. Ale teraz mnie to nie obchodzi, to i tak bezcelowe - od dwóch lat nie tknąłem żadnego instrumentu. Nie potrafię.

Moja muzyka odeszła wraz z nią.

Kolejny krok. Dźwięk szkła pękającego pod moimi stopami. Te odłamki były dawniej lustrem... Ale może to i lepiej? Doskonale wiem jak bardzo te wszystkie miesiące wyniszczyły moje ciało. Praktycznie nie opuszczam podziemi, jem tylko tyle by przetrwać, a i o tym co raz częściej zapominam, moje sny pełne są koszmarów i wspomnień, które nie pozwalają mi wypocząć. Zaniedbałem chyba wszystkie potrzeby ciała, jakie tylko istota ludzka może zaniedbać. Jestem wrakiem człowieka i tak też wyglądam.

Nie potrzebuję niczego, co by mi o tym przypominało.

Wreszcie docieram jednego z niewielu mebli, które przetrwały moje ataki furii, nawiedzające mnie przez pierwsze miesiące - do mojego biurka. To właśnie tutaj, na jego blacie, znajduje się drewniane pudełko, a w nim to, czego szukam. Morfina. Część mnie zastanawia jak mogłem upaść aż tak nisko, kiedy stałem się tak żałosny, ale te myśli szybko znikają pod naporem innych, tych o spokoju i błogości jaką oferuje zawartość strzykawki, słodkiej chwili iluzji, której tak bardzo pożądam. Jakiś cichy głos we wnętrzu mojej głosy próbuje krzyczeć, że to niewłaściwe, że powinienem przestać...ale już dawno nauczyłem się go ignorować. Otwieram kasetkę, wiedząc, że za chwilę będzie lepiej, już niemal czuję tę słodką truciznę płynącą przez moje żyły...

Pusto.

Nie mam już więcej morfiny - wczoraj zażyłem ostatnią dawkę. Nie, nie, nie, nie, **nie**! Owładnięty paniką, chaotycznie przeszukuję wszystko na około, licząc, że jednak cudem znajdę ukryty zapas, o którym zapomniałem. Oczywiście nic nie znajduję. Z moich ust wydobywa się przeciągły jęk. **Potrzebuję** więcej.

A to oznacza, że muszę wyjść na powierzchnię.

Desperacko próbuję oszacować upływ czasu, aby ustalić porę dnia. Jednak w zamroczeniu narkotykiem mój umysł nie rozróżniał kolejnych mijających godzin i wkrótce zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w stanie zdecydować nawet czy na powierzchni jest teraz noc czy dzień... Zabawne... a jeszcze tak niedawno potrafiłem określić to z taką precyzją...

Decydując w końcu, że jest dostatecznie późno, decyduję się opuścić podziemia.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Pomyliłem się - słońce dopiero chyli się ku zachodowi. Osłaniam oczy przed wciąż stosunkowo jasnymi promieniami. Boli. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem słońce? Nie pamiętam...

Nie ma sensu wracać do opery, lepiej poczekać tutaj na nadejście zmroku. Ruszam przed siebie, tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dokąd. To nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu idę. Idę kolejnymi ulicami, przechodzę koło budynków, mijam nielicznych przechodniów, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest w stanie naprawdę do mnie dotrzeć - czuję się jakby pomiędzy mną a resztą świata stała szklana ściana, niewidoczna bariera oddzielająca mnie od innych.

Stopniowo zwalniam kroku. Znajduję się na jakimś moście, podchodzę od murowanej barierki i spoglądam na rzekę.

Patrząc na ciemną wodę, zaczynam się zastanawiać po co to dalej ciągnąć... Doczekam do zmierzchu i dalej co? Znów runę w objęcia nałogu w desperackiej próbie ucieczki przed rzeczywistością? Po co? Każdy dzień jest taki sam, kompletnie pozbawiony znaczenia. Nie potrafię się uśmiechać, nie potrafię tworzyć, nie potrafię już nawet odczuwać gniewu... Jestem martwy. Poruszam się, oddycham, mówię, ale tak naprawdę w środku jestem martwy. To co było mną, umarło dawno temu - chyba nic już we mnie nie zostało. To ciało to jedynie pusta skorupa. Na co więc czekam? **Po co na siłę przedłużam tę pozbawioną sensu egzystencję?!**

...ja nie mam po co żyć...

To byłoby takie proste... Odejść. Nie myśleć. Nie czuć. Po prostu zniknąć. Pozwolić tej ciemnej głębinie pochłonąć mnie i zwyczajnie zostawić to wszystko za sobą...

Wchodzę na wąski kawałek muru oddzielający mnie od wodnej otchłani. Patrzę na mroczną toń. Po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Dziwne, nie sądziłem, że jeszcze jakieś mi zostały... Ale po chwili nic już do mnie nie dociera. Nie słyszę dźwięków, nie czuję tchnienia wiatru na moim odsłoniętym policzku - jest jedynie rzeka i słodka obietnica pozbawionej uczuć ciemności, która mnie woła, przyzywa... Jeszcze tylko chwila...

Wysuwam stopę poza krawędź, by uczynić krok w nicość...

Nagle czyjaś dłoń ciągnie mnie za rękaw.

Odwracam się, by spojrzeć na intruza i natychmiast zamieram, gdy spoglądam w oczy osoby przede mną. Znam te oczy. Oczy o niezwykłej, fioletowej barwie...

Oczy koloru fiołków.

\- Mała dziewczynka od kwiatów... - szepczę.

Tylko, że ona nie jest już dziewczynką - to nie dziecko stoi przede mną, lecz kobieta. Jednak po mimo tego nie mam wątpliwości. Mówią mi to nie tylko jej oczy. Długie, delikatne loki opadające na jej ramiona, mają znajomy, jasny odcień brązu. W rysach mlecznobiałej twarzyczki wciąż potrafię dostrzec tę dziecięcą, w jakiś przedziwny sposób słodką niewinność. Im dłużej patrzę, tym więcej detali ukazuje się moim oczom - drobne usta, łuk brwi, kształt nosa. Niewielkie, z pozoru niedostrzegalne szczegóły... Ale ja je widzę. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość zlewają się w jedno. Z młodej kobiety powoli wyłania się ta sama mała kwiaciarka sprzed niemal... ilu? Dwunastu lat? To nie jest żadna iluzja, którą uroiłem sobie w swoim pogrążonym w rozpaczy umyśle.

To naprawdę **jest** ona.

I ona także mnie rozpoznaje. Jej oczy rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu, a ona sama... uśmiecha się, jakby od tamtego dnia nie upłynęła nawet chwila. Ponownie ciągnie mnie za rękaw, zachęcając, bym dołączył do niej w bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od krawędzi. Nie potrafię zaprotestować. Powoli, niezgrabnie schodzę z barierki i staję obok, górując nad znacznie niższą kobietą. Nie mogę opanować drżenia, które zawładnęło moim ciałem ani nie jestem w stanie oderwać od niej oczu. To jest zbyt nierzeczywiste.

Wszystko wraca. Wspomnienia sprzed tylu lat zalewają mój umysł. Haftowana chusteczka. Ciepło drobnej dłoni, zaciskającej moje palce na niewielkim przedmiocie. Słodki zapach szkarłatnego kwiatu. Nagły podmuch wiatru, porywający ze sobą czarny kawałek aksamitu...

Nieprzytomnie sięgam do kieszeni, moje palce natrafiają na miękki materiał. Nie wiem co mną kierowało ani w jakim celu to zrobiłem, ale zatrzymałem ją. Róża w końcu zwiędła, ale wstążki nigdy się nie pozbyłem, po prostu... nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Wyciągam ją z kieszeni, prezentując prawowitej właścicielce.

Szok jest aż nazbyt widoczny na twarzy dziewczyny, ale wkrótce jej uśmiech poszerza się, a ona odwraca się do mnie plecami, bym mógł związać jej włosy. Coś tak prostego... a jednak mi nieznanego. Nie pamiętam, by ktokolwiek sam prosił o mój dotyk... I właśnie w tym momencie, gdy drżącymi palcami zawiązuję wstążkę na miękkich lokach, dociera do mnie coś jeszcze.

Jej życzliwość sprzed dwunastu lat była zadziwiająca, owszem, ale nie niemożliwa do wytłumaczenia. Wtedy byłem dla niej jedynie dziwnym mężczyzną w masce - pomijając to, nie miała żadnego powodu, by się mnie obawiać, mogła być dla mnie miła... Ale teraz?

Odsuwam się od niej, a ona raz jeszcze zwraca się w moją stronę. Wygląda na spokojną...

Nie rozumiem tego.

Niemal cała Francja miesiącami mówiła tylko o wydarzeniach z _tamtej_ nocy oraz zamaskowanym szaleńcu, który spowodował pożar opery i zabił tyle osób. Nie ma chyba osoby, która nie słyszała o Upiorze. A to oznacza, że i ona musi wiedzieć. **Musi**. A jednak tutaj stoi. Nie krzyczy. Nie ucieka. Wręcz przeciwnie. I to właśnie jest bezsensu. Jak może pozwalać mi się do siebie w ogóle zbliżyć, a co dopiero dotknąć? **Jaka osoba odwraca się plecami do mordercy?** Świadomość z jaką łatwością, mógłbym w tym momencie odebrać jej życie, jest przerażająca. Dlaczego jest taka... ufna? Jestem potworem... a nikt nie okazuje bestiom życzliwości... Więc jaki jest jej powód?

Dopiero w chwili, gdy te słowa opuszczają moje usta, zdaję sobie sprawę że wypowiadam je na głos.

A ona tylko patrzy na mnie przez chwilę tymi niezwykłymi oczami, a potem zbliża się do mnie, unosząc dłoń. Chcę się cofnąć, jednak smukłe palce dotykające mojego policzka, ocierają jedynie resztki łez z mojej twarzy. To wszystko. Ten drobny gest jest jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskuję.

\- Co masz na myśli? Skoro płaczę to nie mogę być taki zły? Czy w twojej opinii potwory nie płaczą? Nie - zaczynam kręcić głową. - Mylisz się. Łzy nie świadczą o niczyjej szlachetności, nie czynią nikogo dobrym człowiekiem, to... to bez znaczenia! I... dlaczego nic nie mówisz?!

Po raz pierwszy na jej twarzy widzę coś na kształt...smutku? W ciszy dotyka swojego gardła. Dlaczego miałaby...? Ale... ona nie wypowiedziała nawet słowa, prawda? Ani wtedy dwanaście lat temu, ani dzisiaj. Czy to znaczy, że...

\- Jesteś niemową? - pytam cicho.

Dziewczyna kiwa głową. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Przez moją głowę przemyka tysiące możliwych odpowiedzi, jednak żadna nie wydaje mi się właściwa, więc po prostu oboje stoimy w ciszy.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak masz na imię... - wyrzucam z siebie w końcu.

Natychmiast czuję się jak skończony głupiec. Jak ma niby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie?

Ale ona jednak znajduje sposób. Sięga do kosza z kwiatami - zabawne, dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że go ze sobą ma... jakby to wszystko nie było dostatecznie znajome... Kwiat, który wyciąga też jest nie jest niczym nowym - to róża. Jedynie barwa jest inna... płatki nie są szkarłatne jak ostatnio, lecz mają głęboką, ciemnoniebieską barwę. Dziewczyna wskazuje na kwiat, a następnie na siebie.

Oczywiście.

\- Rose... Masz na imię Rose - mówię.

Bo jakżeby inaczej? Czy istnieje bardziej pasujące imię?

Dziewczyna - _Rose_ wskazuje teraz na mnie w pytającym geście.

\- Erik. Jestem Erik.

Dziwnie się czuję, wypowiadając to głośno. Bo czy właściwie kiedykolwiek wcześniej to robiłem? Nikogo tak naprawdę nigdy nie obchodziło moje imię. Christine nie była wyjątkiem. Przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie spytała - nawet wtedy, gdy znała prawdę, gdy wiedziała, że jestem jedynie człowiekiem a nie aniołem, w którego tak długo wierzyła... nawet wtedy nie przeszło jej to przez myśl...

Moje rozmyślania zostają przerwane przez dźwięk kościelnych dzwonów obwieszczających godzinę. Liczę kolejne uderzenia i wiem, że jest już późno. Rose też to wie. Spogląda gorączkowo raz na mnie, a raz na miasto. Musi iść. Odejdzie i więcej jej nie zobaczę. Na tę myśl niespodziewanie zalewa mnie fala paniki, której nie potrafię w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Chwytam jej dłoń. Nie odtrąca jej.

\- Jutro. To samo miejsce. Ten sam czas. Przyjdziesz? - wyrzucam z siebie jednym tchem.

Rose uśmiecha się, kiwając głową. Delikatnie ściska moją dłoń, a następnie rozwiera moje palce, by chwilę później zacisnąć je na łodydze róży. Patrzy na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwraca się i odchodzi.

Zostaję sam.

Spoglądam na trzymany przeze mnie kwiat. Błękitna róża. Słyszałem o nich - ten kolor nie występuje naturalnie, otrzymuje się go poprzez barwienie. Są traktowane jako symbol nadziei, ale także stałości, wierności... Czy to obietnica?

Nie wiem...

 **\- - - X - - -**

Jednak pomimo mojej niewiedzy, wciąż kurczowo się tego trzymam. Nawet będąc w stanie odurzenia narkotykiem z całej siły zaciskam palce na kwiecie, nie wypuszczając go z rąk. Całą noc nie jestem w stanie zmrużyć oka - potrafię jedynie myśleć o jutrzejszym dniu.

Czy tam będzie?

Czy przyjdzie?

Boję się poznać odpowiedź...

Ponieważ wiem, że jeżeli się mylę, jeżeli jej tam jutro nie będzie, to będzie mój koniec...

 **\- - - X - - -**

A jednak Rose jak zwykle mnie zaskakuje.

Przychodzi.

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - cuda się nie zdarzają... nie dla mnie...

Jednakże jest tam następnego dnia.

I jeszcze następnego

I kolejnego.

Przychodzi codziennie.

Bywa różnie. Czasami przechadzamy się wspólnie ulicami, czasami patrzę jedynie z oddali jak Rose sprzedaje kwiaty przechodniom, czasami po prostu wspólnie siedzimy w tej niezrozumiałej dla mnie, dziwnie komfortowej ciszy, a czasami... czasami spowiadam jej się.

Ze wszystkiego. Każdej zbrodni, każdego kłamstwa, każdej krzywdy, którą sam wyrządziłem lub która została mi wyrządzona. Mówię jej wszystko - bez zatajania, bez półprawd, bez łagodzenia czegokolwiek. Jednak co bym nie powiedział, Rose zawsze pozostaje obok. Nie ważne o jakich potwornościach mówię, nigdy nie ucieka, nawet się nie wzdryga, nigdy też nie naciska, bym kontynuował, gdy wreszcie milknę. Niczego nie żąda, nie ocenia... po prostu... po prostu jest, po prostu słucha tego co mówię, a gdy nie znajduję już słów, uśmiecha się, jakby starając się mnie zapewnić, że nic się nie zmieniło... że nie zaczęła mnie nienawidzić...

To ten uśmiech jest niezmiennym elementem w naszych spotkaniach. Wciąż nie jestem w stanie tego pojąć... dlaczego ktoś miałby uśmiechać się _dla mnie?_

Ale to nie wszystko. Jestem w fatalnym stanie także pod względem fizycznym i Rose także to dostrzega. Na każde kolejne spotkanie zaczyna przynosić ze sobą trochę jedzenia dla mnie. Zawsze o tym pamięta nawet jeżeli zwykle jest to tylko coś drobnego. Zazwyczaj udaje mi się zjeść chociaż część tego, co przyniesie. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat zaczynam jadać regularnie.

Nic z tego nie ma dla mnie sensu. Dlaczego ona to wszystko robi? Dlaczego jest inna niż wszyscy? Dlaczego dba o bestię? Perspektywa samotności jest jednak zbyt przerażająca, bym zaczął to kwestionować... Więc każdego dnia odliczam godziny i sekundy do kolejnych spotkań. To jedyne na co czekam, jedyne co mi pozostało... I tak naprawdę to jedyne, co utrzymuje mnie jeszcze przy życiu. W każdym znaczeniu tych słów.

Jednak pewnego dnia jest inaczej.

Rose nie zjawia się o ustalonej porze...

 **\- - - X - - -**

Stoję samotnie na moście, ale dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach nie pojawia się.

Więc czekam.

Robi się co raz później. Dzwony obwieszają każdą kolejną, mijającą godzinę. Ostatni przechodnie powoli kierują się do swoich domów. Niebo ciemnieje, ulice powoli pogrążają się w mroku. Chłodne, wieczorne powietrze zaczyna zaciekle atakować moje ciało.

Ale czekam.

Z każdą mijającą chwilą, jakaś niewidoczna pętla zaciska się na mojej szyi. Czuję się, jakbym się dusił, nie mogę złapać oddechu. Moje serce bije jak oszalałe. Ręce drętwieją mi od zimna.

Jednak wciąż czekam.

Muszę.

Ponieważ ona tu będzie.

 _Przyjdzie._

Nie potrafię wierzyć w nic innego.

Ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że jedyny, malutki cud jak mi zesłano, został mi odebrany, że ostatnia, drobna iskierka w mroku zgasła...

Nadchodzi północ. Zamykam oczy.

Ona nie przyjdzie.

I w tym momencie słyszę kroki.

Odwracam się, unosząc powieki... i dostrzegam biegnącą w moim kierunku Rose.

Jest tutaj...

Oddycham głęboko, powoli uspokajając się. Ale coś jest nie tak... Dlaczego jej ruchy są takie... sztywne? Wreszcie dobiega do mnie i zatrzymuje się. Stoi ze spuszczoną głową, próbując złapać oddech. Pamiętna czarna wstążka, która zwykle schludnie przytrzymuje jej włosy, dzisiaj jest zawiązana wyjątkowo luźno, wygląda jakby Rose miała ją zaraz zgubić. Część jasnobrązowych loków już zdążyła uciec spod kawałka aksamitu i opadała na twarz dziewczyny, zasłaniając ją. Wyciągam rękę i delikatnie odgarniam jej włosy... Zamieram na widok, który ukazuje się moim oczom.

Policzek Rose szpeci ciemny siniak.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? Co się stało? - pytam natychmiast.

Rose jedynie zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki i kręci głową, próbując mnie przekonać, że to nic takiego. Uśmiecha się i wręcza mi ciastka, które dziś przyniosła, a następnie wskazuje na mnie w znanym mi już geście, którym zawsze pyta mnie o samopoczucie... Tak po prostu. Jakby nic się nie stało.

Jak może tak się zachowywać, gdy to oczywiste, że ktoś ją skrzywdził? Jak może zapewniać mnie, że wszystko w porządku, żebym się nie martwił, kiedy prawda jest widocznie inna? Jak może stawiać moje dobro nad swoje własne?

Z powodu późnej pory, Rose nie zostaje zbyt długo. Wkrótce żegna się i odchodzi. Ja jednak nie robię tego samego. Gdy tylko znika za pierwszym zakrętem, ruszam za nią.

Jeżeli ona nic mi nie wyjawi, to sam się dowiem.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Podążam parę metrów za nią, trzymając się cieni. Zachowuję dystans na tyle mały, by jej nie zgubić, ale jednocześnie odpowiednio duży, by mieć pewność, że mnie nie zauważy. Przemierzają paryskie uliczki, docieramy do biedniejszej części miasta. Widok wszechobecnej nędzy jest przytłaczający. Specjalnie nie zaglądam do niektóry zaułków - doskonale wiem, że nie chcę widzieć, co się w nich kryje. Owszem, to było oczywiste, że Rose nie należy do zamożnych osób - gdyby tak było nie musiałaby od maleńkości każdego dnia sprzedawać kwiatów przechodniom, ale wciąż... Nie myślałem, że będzie aż tak źle.

Z każdym krokiem, Rose coraz bardziej przyśpiesza, w końcu praktycznie biegnie. Widać że się śpieszy, ale dlaczego aż tak bardzo? Gdy dociera do domu z ciemnymi, odrapanymi drzwiami, nawet się nie zatrzymuje, tylko od razu wbiega do środka. W pośpiechu nawet nie zauważa, że niedomknięte przez nią drzwi pozostają uchylone. Po chwili ze środka dobiega odgłos uderzenia i czegoś sporego upadającego na ziemię. Bezszelestnie podchodzę do drzwi i przez pozostawioną nieopatrznie przez Rose szparę, zaglądam do środka.

Pierwszym, co dostrzegam w skromnej izbie, jest wysoki, nie najmłodszy już mężczyzna stojący na środku pomieszczenia z butelką w ręce. W rysach jego twarzy dostrzegam pewną ostrość i srogość, jednak trudno powiedzieć mi coś więcej z powodu gęstego zarostu i przetłuszczonych, prawdopodobnie niegdyś jasnobrązowych włosów, które nie pozwalają mi dojrzeć szczegółów. Doskonale za to widać jego gniew, którego nawet nie próbuje pohamować. Jego ręce niemalże trzęsą się za wściekłości.

Jednak to nie mężczyzna przyciąga mój wzrok, lecz drobna, kobieca postać leżąca skulona na podłodze u jego stóp. Robi mi się niedobrze, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że wcale nie słyszałem upadającego przedmiotu. To Rose upadła.

Zaciskam pięści. **Jak on śmiał?**

W tym momencie mężczyzna zaczyna krzyczeć.

\- Ty bezużyteczna suko! Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej i nie przygarniać żadnych cholernych bękartów mojego brata, gdy ten wreszcie zdechł! Powinienem był zostawić cię na ulicy zamiast się teraz z tobą użerać! Żadnego spadku, niemej nikt za żonę nie zechce... nawet zarobić na siebie nie potrafisz! Przynosisz coraz mniej pieniędzy! Gdzie się do cholery włóczysz całymi dniami?! Myślisz, że nic nie widzę?! I... **patrz na mnie gdy do ciebie mówię!**

Jego dłoń unosi się do zadania ciosu.

Wpadam do środka.

Mężczyzna odwraca się w moją stronę.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Kim ty... - zaczyna, jednak już nie kończy.

Moje palce zaciskają się na jego gardle. Unoszę go w powietrze.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku i przerażeniu. Butelka wypada z jego dłoni, rozbijając się na dziesiątki kawałków. Ciemna zawartość rozlewa się po podłodze, barwiąc ją tak podobnym do krwi szkarłatem... Mężczyzna rozpaczliwie próbuje się uwolnić z mojego chwytu, jego nogi w panice kopią w powietrzu. To bezcelowe. Żaden jeszcze ze mną nie wygrał - z nim nie będzie inaczej.

W odpowiedzi jedynie mocniej ściskam jego szyję.

Cały świat przestaje dla mnie istnieć. Jestem tylko ja, mężczyzna, którego pragnę zabić i ogarniająca mnie ognista furia. Furia na człowieka, która odważył się ponieść rękę na jedyną osobę, która okazała mi życzliwość, furia na bydlaka, znęcającego się nad kimś słabszym... ale to nie wszystko. To nie jest zemsta tylko za Rose, ale też za mnie. W mężczyźnie przede mną dostrzegam twarz każdego z moich prześladowców, każdą osobę, która mnie skrzywdziła. Znów czuję uderzenia bata na plecach i gorzki smak upokorzenia. W tym momencie człowiek przede mną jest uosobieniem wszystkiego, czego nienawidzę...

Niczego nie pragnę bardziej niż jego śmierci.

Walczy coraz słabiej. Czuję jak ucieka z niego życie... on też to wie. Już nie długo. Jego oczy zasnuwa mgła, a ciało opada bezwładnie... ale wciąż go nie puszczam - wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze mocniej zaciskam dłoń. Jego serce bije coraz wolniej, zaraz zatrzyma się na zawsze, zaraz umrze...

Jeszcze tylko chwila.

Jeszcze tylko trochę...

Ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia.

Niechętnie odrywam wzrok od swojej ofiary, by spojrzeć w pobladłą twarz stojącej obok Rose. Dziewczyna kurczowo chwyta mój rękaw. Nasze oczy spotykają się, a ona zaczyna powoli kręcić głową.

\- Dlaczego powstrzymujesz?! - krzyczę. - Po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił?! **On nie zasługuje by żyć! Powinien umrzeć!**

Próbuję sie opamiętać... to nie na nią jestem wściekły. Moje kolejne słowa są już spokojniejsze.

\- Z resztą nawet jeżeli go puszczę... dla ciebie to może mieć znaczenie, ale dla mnie to i tak się nie liczy. Na moich rękach jest krew zbyt wielu osób. To tylko jeszcze jedna ofiara na mojej liście... Czy jedno życie naprawdę cokolwiek zmieni?

Patrząc mi prosto w oczy, Rose zdecydowanie kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu.

Patrzę na nią przez chwilę w ciszy.

Powoli rozwieram palce, a mężczyzna upada ciężko na podłogę. Jest nieprzytomny... ale żywy. Oszczędziłem go. Okazałem litość, której on nie miał.

Spoglądam na Rose, która nagradza mnie uśmiechem. Wyciągam dłoń w jej kierunku, a ona pomimo wszystkiego, co przed chwilą ujrzała, przyjmuje ją bez wahania.

Razem odchodzimy z tego miejsca, pozostawiając je na zawsze za nami.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Rose ufnie podąża za mną w mrok, gdy idziemy przez labirynt korytarzy głęboko pod paryską operą. Jakkolwiek wolałbym, żeby było inaczej, to moja podziemna samotnia jest jedynym miejscem, do którego moglibyśmy się teraz udać.

Dopiero na miejscu w pełni uświadamiam sobie w jakim stanie jest moja siedziba. Jeszcze do niedawna mi to nie przeszkadzało, byłem przekonany, że to bez znaczenia, ale teraz patrząc na wszechobecne zniszczenie, żałuję, że nie jest inaczej... prawie... prawie jakbym się wstydził.

Prowadzę Rose do jednego z pokoi i zatrzymuję się na progu nie mając odwagi, by wejść do środka.

Odwracam się do stojącej obok dziewczyny.

\- Wiem, że to wszystko nie wygląda najlepiej, ale ten pokój jest nietknięty. Od teraz jest też twój. Korzystaj z wszystkiego wedle uznania, a jeżeli będziesz potrzebować czegoś jeszcze, to natychmiast się tym zajmę.

Rose kiwa głową i chce ruszyć do środka, jednak chwytam jej dłoń. Ostatnie wydarzenia ponownie stają mi przed oczami. Zapewnienie jej, że jest tu bezpieczna, wydaje mi się nagle ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Chcę obiecać jej, że nikt jej tu nie skrzywdzi, że nie musi niczego się obawiać - także z mojej strony, ponieważ moje intencje są całkowicie honorowe... Chce powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, jednak, gdy tylko pierwsze słowa opuszczają moje usta, Rose ucisza mnie z uśmiechem, jakby to, co mówię, było oczywiste, jakby nie miała żadnych wątpliwości...

Wchodzi do środka, a ja zostaję sam, wpatrzony w drzwi pokoju, w którym zniknęła.

Pokoju, który miał należeć do Christine...

Przez dwa lata unikałem tego pomieszczenia, nie będąc w stanie znieść choćby jego widoku, ale teraz nie mogę już przed tym uciekać. Stare wspomnienia wracają... Znów widzę ją przed sobą, słyszę jej głos, czuję delikatne usta dotykające moich...

Z jękiem zasłaniam twarz dłońmi.

 **Boli.**

Dlaczego to wciąż tak boli?

Opieram się o ścianę, próbując pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. To wszystko przez ten pokój... a teraz Rose będzie w nim mieszkać...

Jakiś zdradziecki głosik szepcze, że nikt, nawet ona, nie ma prawa tam przebywać, że ten pokój nie jest dla niej, że pozwolenie komukolwiek, by z niego korzystał to profanacja...

Natychmiast każę mu zamilknąć. Rose zostanie tutaj. Nie wróci do _tamtego_ miejsca. **Nie pozwolę na to.**

Gdy powoli zaczynam się uspokajać, drzwi ponownie się otwierają i staje w nich Rose. Zauważam, że zdążyła się przebrać. Ma teraz na sobie jasnofioletową sukienkę, która pięknie komponuje się z jej oczami. Długie rękawy, delikatne, jasne hafty... pamiętam jak ją kupowałem. Jedna z wielu sukni, które kupiłem dla Christine. Nigdy żadnej nie założyła...

 **Nie.**

Nie teraz. Nie mogę w tej chwili o tym myśleć. Później pozwolę sobie na opłakiwanie przeszłości. Ale to będzie potem - teraz muszę zająć się stojącą przede mną dziewczyną.

Pytam ją, czy oprócz sińców ma jeszcze jakieś inne obrażenia, którymi należy się zająć. W odpowiedzi szybko kręci głową. Za szybko.

\- Rose... - zaczynam powoli.

Niechętnie podwija rękaw, pokazując mi skaleczenie na swoim lewym przedramieniu. Jest dosyć duże i mocno zaczerwienione - mam nadzieję, że nie zainfekowane. Musi sprawiać jej ból... Naprawdę zamierzała to ukrywać?

Chwilę później Rose siedzi na jednym z ocalałych foteli, a ja oczyszczam ranę. Jednak mój umysł zajmuje coś innego. Po raz kolejny zastanawiam się dlaczego ona to wszystko robi, dlaczego próbuje mi pomóc, dlaczego cierpi w ciszy, nie chcąc mnie martwić...

Ktoś taki jak ja nie jest tego wart.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Mieszkanie z kimś jest dziwnym uczuciem... ale nie nieprzyjemnym. Powiedziałbym, że wręcz przeciwnie - czyjaś obecność, świadomość, że zawsze ktoś jest obok... to wszystko jest w jakiś obcy dla mnie sposób kojące. Nie znałem tego wcześniej - przyzwyczaiłem się do samotności.

Ale oczywiście Rose nie poprzestaje na po prostu byciu tutaj - nie... zdążyłem już się nauczyć, że to nie w jej stylu. Nie tylko nie zaprzestaje tego, co robiła dla mnie wcześnie, ale idzie jeszcze o krok dalej. Każdego dnia pilnuje bym regularnie jadł i chodził spać, dzięki temu po trochu moje ciało powoli wraca do poprzedniego stanu. Ponadto już następnego dnia po przybyciu tutaj, Rose zaczyna pracować nad przywróceniem tego miejsca do normalności. I wkrótce... zaczynam jej z tym pomagać. Początkowo robię to bez większego przekonania, jednak z każdym kolejnym zniszczonym elementem powracającym na swoje miejsce, coraz bardziej się w tym zatracam. Chwilami powraca do mnie coś na kształt spokoju, spełnienia...

Zapomniałem jak to jest, gdy ma się jakiś cel, który pragnie się osiągnąć.

Praca pozwala mi zająć nie tylko ręce, ale i umysł, zapomnieć na chwilę o tym, co cały czas mnie przytłacza... chociaż nie zawsze. Czasami jest na odwrót. Niektóre rzeczy wciąż niosą ze sobą zbyt wiele wspomnień. Rysunki przedstawiające Christine, opisy naszych lekcji, utwory, które dla niej skomponowałem, kostium Don Juana, instrumenty, których wciąż nie jestem w stanie tknąć... zbyt wiele, czasami to po prostu zbyt wiele. Dlatego jestem wdzięczny, gdy to Rose zaczyna zajmować się wszelkimi... bardziej osobistymi przedmiotami, uwalniając mnie od tego obowiązku. Nikomu innemu bym na to nie pozwolił, ale ona jest inna. Rose szanuje moją prywatność, przestaje czytać, gdy decyduje, że coś nie jest przeznaczone dla jej oczu, nigdy nie próbuje dowiedzieć się więcej o tym co znajduje, nie pokazuje mi niczego, żądając odpowiedzi... I tak jest ze wszystkim.

Oprócz jednej kartki, którą znajduje pewnego dnia.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Naprawiam złamaną nogę stolika, gdy czuję delikatny dotyk dłoni na moim ramieniu. Odwracam się ku stojącej za mną Rose, która niepewnie spogląda to na mnie to na trzymany przez siebie arkusz papieru, jakby zastanawiając się, czy to co robi jest właściwe. Bez słowa podchodzę do niej i biorę kartkę do ręki.

Nuty.

To są nuty.

I nie muszę patrzeć na tytuł ani napisaną w rogu datę, która tak zaciekawiła Rose, żeby wiedzieć co to za utwór. Pomimo upływu dwunastu lat wciąż bez trudu rozpoznaję tę melodię.

\- Tak... _Czerwona Róża_... Utwór na skrzypce. Napisałem go po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu - mówię cicho, oddając jej arkusz.

Fioletowe oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się w zachwycie. Bez żadnego wyjaśnienia Rose odwraca się i wybiega z pomieszczenia. Chcę ją zawołać, jednak zanim zdążę wydobyć z siebie głos, ona znów stoi przede mną. Do piersi tuli moje skrzypce. Wiem o co jej chodzi. Ale ja już nie potrafię grać.

\- Nie - mówię, kręcąc głową.

Rose jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi. Delikatnie rozwiera moje zaciśnięte pięści, by umieścić w nich smyczek i skrzypce. Nie puszcza jednak moich dłoni.

\- Rose... ja **nie mogę**... - mój głos przypomina bardziej jęk.

Dziewczyna delikatnie gładzi moją dłoń w uspokajającym geście, a potem bierze dwa kroki do tyłu i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco.

Powoli unoszę skrzypce i przyjmuję odpowiednią pozycję. Delikatnie przesuwam smyczkiem po strunach.

Pierwszy dźwięk, który udaje mi się wydobyć, jest przenikliwy i ostry, rani moje uszy. Jest podobny bardziej do zgrzytu, wrzasku, a nie czegoś co powinny wydać z siebie skrzypce. Prawie jakby sam instrument zawodzeniem sprzeciwiał się mojemu dotykowi.

Spoglądam na Rose, ale ona jedynie gestem nakłania mnie bym nie przestawał. Czy nie widzi, że to bez sensu?

Drugi dźwięk jest już mniej przenikliwy, mniej bolesny, ale wciąż sprawia, że się krzywię. W trzecim pojawia się jakaś... delikatność. Chociaż głęboko ukryta i ledwo słyszalna. Zachęca mnie jednak do kontynuowania. Moje kolejne ruchy są pewniejsze, moje dłonie przestają drżeć. Szorstkość pomału ustępuje ustępując miejsce czemuś słodszemu, a spośród zgrzytów i pisków wybija się melodia. Zamykam oczy i pozwalam jej, by mnie poprowadziła. I wkrótce to nie hałas rozbrzmiewa wśród kamiennych ścian, lecz spokojna, podobna kołysance muzyka.

Gdy utwór dobiega końca, a ostatnie tony rozpływają się w ciszy, do moich uszu dobiegają oklaski. Otwieram oczy i patrzę w roześmianą twarz Rose.

I... po raz pierwszy ja także się uśmiecham.

 **\- - - X - - -**

I tak oto znów zaczynam komponować. Ponownie znajduję w sobie siłę, by grać i tworzyć. Chociaż bez Christine jest...inaczej. Brakuje mi jej głosu.

W takich chwilach żałuję, że Rose nie może śpiewać.

Ale to wciąż nie jest najgorsza rzecz z jaką się zmagam. Nie... jest jeszcze coś gorszego, od czego cały czas nie mogę się uwolnić...

Morfina.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Stoję sam w swoim pokoju i wpatruję się z nienawiścią w drewniane pudełko, które leży przede mną na stoliku. Przez te wszystkie tygodnie nadal brałem morfinę. Cały czas obiecuję sobie, że z tym skończę, że to ostatnia dawka, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego i wstaje nowy dzień, moja dłoń ponownie sięga do tego przeklętego pudełka.

 **Nie potrafię przestać.**

Podwijam rękaw, odsłaniając lewe przedramię, a wcześniej przygotowany pasek mocno zaciskam powyżej łokcia. Otwieram kasetkę i patrzę na strzykawkę oraz na wypełniającą ją przeźroczystą substancję. Coś tak niepozornego... Dlaczego potrafi mieć nad człowiekiem taką władzę, dlaczego potrafi uczynić z niego swego niewolnika? Sięgam do pudełka.

Nawet nie próbuję już z tym walczyć.

Jednak igła nigdy nie dotyka mojej skóry. Strzykawka zostaje wyrwana z mojej dłoni.

Podnoszę wzrok. Jak mogłem tak zatracić się w myślach o narkotyku, żeby nie zdać sobie sprawy, że Rose weszła do pomieszczenia? Dziewczyna spogląda na trzymany przez siebie przedmiot, jakby nie dowierzając w to co widzi. Na jej twarzy widzę szok, przerażenie... a po chwili także zdecydowanie.

Porywa pudełko ze stolika, a następnie odwraca się i wybiega z pokoju.

\- Rose! - krzyczę, pędząc za nią.

Co ona planuje zrobić?

Docieram do niej na czas, by ujrzeć jak bierze zamach i rzuca oba przedmioty daleko przed siebie. Prosto do jeziora. Ciemna toń pochłania łapczywie rzuconą jej ofiarę, a po jaskini roznosi się głośny plusk.

Rose patrzy na mnie, a w jej fiołkowych oczach dostrzegam stanowczość, jakiej nigdy wcześniej tam nie widziałem. Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej, żeby wiedzieć, że każda odrobina morfiny, jaką przyniosę ze sobą do domu, skończy tak samo. Otwieram usta, ale nie ma niczego co mógłbym powiedzieć. Doskonale wiem, że ona ma rację - to musi się skończyć. A ponieważ ja sam nie potrafiłem podjąć tej decyzji, to Rose zrobiła to za mnie.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Wszystko ma jednak swoją cenę - odejście od narkotyku nie jest wyjątkiem. Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale... nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak źle. A przecież to było jedynie kilka miesięcy... Co by było gdybym poddał się morfinie zaraz po odejściu Christine, gdyby uzależnienie naprawdę trwało dwa lata? Ja... nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie to przeżyć.

Gdyby to wszystko zależało tylko i wyłącznie ode mnie, to prawdopodobnie już dawno się poddał i kolejną dawką przerwał te tortury. Ale Rose we mnie wierzy. Jak mogę ją zawieść?

Dlatego walczę.

Każdego ranka trudniej mi wstać z łóżka. Ból zdaje się rozsadzać mi czaszkę. Żołądek odmawia posłuszeństwa.

Ignoruję to.

Moje własne ciało obraca się przeciwko mnie - zarówno mięśnie jak i umysł krzyczą jedynie w agonii, błagając o morfinę. Czuję się słabiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Przez drżenie rąk nie potrafię już utrzymać smyczka.

Jednak cały czas próbuję, cały czas walczę...

Aż pewnego dnia upadam i nie jestem w stanie się już podnieść.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Gorąco, tak strasznie gorąco, a jednocześnie przeraźliwie zimno. Stoję... a może leżę? Nie wiem. Niczego nie wiem - ani tego gdzie jestem, ani tego co się dzieje, ani dlaczego tak trudno mi się skupić, dlaczego nie jestem w stanie jasno myśleć, łączyć faktów, dlaczego nabranie powietrza jest takie trudne... Czuję się, jakby mój umysł otaczała gęsta mgła, z którą nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób walczyć.

Ale to nie jest najgorsze. **To wszystko nie jest najgorsze!**

...ponieważ nie jestem sam w tej mgle...

Głosy. I twarze. Rzeczy, o których chciałem zapomnieć. To wszystko jest tutaj ze mną.

Widzę twarz Christine, która uśmiecha się do swojego nigdy nieistniejącego anioła. Ponownie słyszę jej słodki głos, gdy śpiewa... i wtedy gdy z przerażeniem opowiada o mnie swojemu młodemu Wicehrabiemu, wtedy gdy mówi jak bardzo się mnie boi. I każde słowo rani tak jak wcześniej. Ona w ramionach innego. Łańcuszek z pierścionkiem, który lśni mocno, jakby naśmiewając się ze mnie. Jej dłoń zdzierająca moją maskę. Wrzaski tłumu. Pocałunek tak pełny strachu, że nie jestem w stanie tego znieść. I ulga. Ta okropna, wszechogarniająca ulga w jej oczach, gdy pozwalam jej odejść. Pośpiech, z jakim odchodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie...

Czy naprawdę aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, Christine?

Wołam ją, błagam, żeby nie odchodziła, żeby mnie nie zostawiała...

Ale jej już nie ma.

Nie oznacza to jednak upragnionego spokoju, ponieważ następne wyłaniające się z mgły obrazy są jeszcze gorsze.

Pręty klatki. Twarze tłumu wykrzywiające się groteskowo w drwinie i obrzydzeniu. Bat smagający moje plecy niczym rozpalone do czerwoności żelazo. Dłonie moich oprawców, sięgających w moim kierunku, by zadać mi ból.

Walczę. Uderzam na oślep pięściami, próbując rozgonić widma, nie pozwolić im mnie ponownie tknąć. Raz wydaje mi się nawet, że jeden z moich ciosów rzeczywiście dosięga celu, ale nie jestem pewny. Ale nawet jeżeli to prawda, to i tak nie ma to znaczenia.

Ponieważ niczego to nie zmienia. Moi prześladowcy nie odchodzą. Wręcz przeciwnie - jest ich coraz więcej. Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek mnie skrzywdził, każde okrucieństwo... i królujący nad tym wszystkim obraz Christine, całującej młodego mężczyznę.

Zbyt wiele, zbyt wiele, **zbyt wiele!**

Nie jestem już wstanie walczyć. Więc krzyczę. Krzyczę aż moje gardło zaczyna palić żywym ogniem, a ostatnie resztki sił mnie opuszczają.

Wtedy wszystko pogrąża się w ciemności.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Powoli otwieram oczy. Wciąż jestem słaby, ale mgła, która przysłoniła mój umysł opada, a ja po raz pierwszy od dawna jestem w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Znajduję się w moim pokoju. U swojego boku, na krześle, dostrzegam Rose. Zasnęła opierając się o moje łóżko. Rozpuszczone włosy, nie pozwalają mi dostrzec jej twarzy, widzę jednak sukienkę - jasnoniebieską z dodatkiem fioletu... tą samą, którą miała na sobie, gdy ostatnio ją widziałem.

Dlaczego jej nie zmieniła?

Spoglądam na otaczające ją przedmioty: koc, dzban z wodą, miska, kawałki materiału - można by ich użyć na przykład, by przemyć czyjeś czoło... Mój wzrok ponownie wędruje do śpiącej dziewczyny... I w tym momencie do mnie dociera. Ona była tutaj cały czas, czuwając i opiekując się mną. Nie odeszła nawet na chwilę.

Gdy uświadamiam to sobie, czuję ukłucie winy... ale także coś innego, ciepłego... Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć.

Delikatnie głaszczę ją po głowie. Nic dziwnego, że śpi - musi być wyczerpana. Powinna odpocząć. Zabieram dłoń, chcą pozwolić jej na to, jednak robię to zbyt szybko i mój nagłych ruch, budzi Rose.

Uświadamiając sobie, że jestem przytomny, dziewczyna natychmiast siada prosto na krześle. Jej podkrążone od braku snu oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu. Jednak w tym samym momencie dostrzegam coś innego, coś, co sprawia, że robi mi się niedobrze.

Na jej policzku, w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio widnieje nowy siniak.

Tylko tym razem to moje dzieło. To **ja** to zrobiłem, to **ja** uderzyłem ją gorączce, to **ja** ją skrzywdziłem. Zabrałem Rose z domu wuja, żeby ją chronić, byłem gotowy **zabić** człowieka, który śmiał podnieść na nią rękę... a teraz okazało się, że nie jestem wcale od niego lepszy. Obiecywałem - nie, _przysięgałem_ jej bezpieczeństwo! **Ona wierzyła we mnie!**

... Jak mogłem?

Chcę ją przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie, jednak one nie daje mi ku temu okazji. Ponieważ, gdy tylko otrząsa się ze zdziwienia, Rose z uśmiechem rzuca mi się na szyję i przytula mnie mocno. Przez moment, będąc w szoku, nie jestem w stanie nawet się ruszyć, jednak po chwili ja także niezgrabnie ją obejmuję. Wtulam twarz w jej miękkie loki i zamykam oczy.

Skrzywdziłem ją, ale ona nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Rose wciąż się dla mnie uśmiecha.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Mijają kolejne dni i dzięki opiece Rose, do mojego wycieńczonego ciała powoli powracają siły. Wreszcie jestem w stanie ponownie stanąć na nogi. Wiem, że będę potrzebować więcej czasu, aby całkowicie zapomnieć o narkotyku i na zawsze zdławić w sobie chęć sięgnięcia po niego, ale najgorsze minęło, a przyszłość choć raz wydaje mi się odrobinę jaśniejsza.

Jednak z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, żadne z nas nie miało czasu, by choćby pomyśleć o pójściu na zakupy - wkrótce spiżarnia zaczyna świecić pustkami. Dlatego obiecując Rose, że niedługo wrócę, ruszam na powierzchnię.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Miasto jest skąpane w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, ale nie przeszkadza mi to, jest wręcz na odwrót - żałuję, że kaptur, który noszę by ukryć maskę, nie pozwala mi poczuć ich na mojej twarzy. Tyle lat spędziłem w mroku, ale teraz ciągnie mnie do światła.

Spacerując, myślę też o Rose i wszystkim co ostatnio miało miejsce i o tym, jak mógłbym jej za to podziękować. Może powinienem kupić jej prezent? Biżuterię, albo nową sukienkę... na przykład fioletową. Ten kolor jej pasuje.

Niewiele myśląc, skręcam w ulicę, przy której wiem, że znajdują się sklepy oferujące rzeczy, o których właśnie myślę.

Jednak do żadnego z nich nigdy nie wchodzę, a wszelkie rozważania na temat prezentu zostają natychmiast zapomniane, gdy dostrzegam parę stojącą przed jedną z wystaw.

Christine i Wicehrabia.

Jego dłoń dotyka jej zaokrąglonego brzucha, gdzie zapewne teraz rośnie ich dziecko. Oboje są roześmiani, szczęśliwi. Jakby nic się nie stało, jakbym nic nie znaczył, jakby przez te dwa lata przez które cierpiałem, oni nie poświęcili mi ani jednej myśli, jakbym nigdy nawet nie istniał...

Nie jestem w stanie na to dłużej patrzeć - odwracam się i biegnę w przeciwnym kierunku.

Oni nawet mnie nie zauważają.

 **\- - - X - - -**

Pędzę przez kolejne korytarze, próbując jak najszybciej dostać się do swojej siedziby. Gdy jestem na miejscu Rose przychodzi mnie przywitać, ale ja nie zwracam na to uwagi. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia mijam ją i wpadam do swojego pokoju, gdzie po prostu stoję z zaciśnięty pięściami, próbując się opanować. Jednak jak zawsze Rose nie pozwala mi być samemu i wkrótce słyszę kroki za moimi plecami.

\- Widziałem _ją_. Z nim... - udaje mi się wycedzić przez zaciśnięte zęby w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie.

Drobna dłoń dotyka mojej, ale ja wciąż się nie odwracam. Mój brak reakcji powoduje, że Rose okrąża mnie, by stanąć tuż przede mną i zmusić mnie bym na nią spojrzał. I gdy wreszcie na nią patrzę, ona robi to co zawsze. Uśmiecha się.

I to jest kropla, która przelewa czarę.

\- **DLACZEGO SIĘ ZAWSZE UŚMIECHASZ?!** \- mój wrzask przypomina bardziej ryk dzikiej bestii. - **CO JEST TAKIE ZABAWNE, ŻE ŚMIEJESZ SIĘ NAWET GDY TY LUB INNI CIERPIĄ?!**

Rose chce się ode mnie odsunąć, ale nie pozwalam jej na to, chwytając ją za ramiona. Potrząsam nią, krzycząc okropne rzeczy. Okrutne słowa i bezpodstawne oskarżenia opuszczają moje usta zanim zdążę je powstrzymać. Wiem, że nic z tego nie jest prawdą, że ona na to nie zasługuje, ale nie jestem w stanie przestać. Przelewam swój ból i frustrację na Rose, mimo że nic z tego nie jest jej winą. Zachowuję się jak zaszczute zwierze, które atakuje wokół na oślep, próbując w jedyny znany sobie sposób ochronić się przed kolejnym zranieniem.

Jednakże wciąż jestem słaby i jeden cios zadany mi przez spanikowaną dziewczynę, wystarczy żebym się zachwiał. Rose wyrywa się z mojego uścisku i ucieka, a ja padam na kolana. Jej korki odbijają się echem, coraz bardziej i bardziej odległe, aż w końcu nie słyszę ich wcale.

Dopiero, gdy zapada kompletna cisza, uświadamiam sobie w pełni, co zrobiłem.

\- R-Rose? ROSE! - wołam ją, ale to na nic.

Jestem tutaj sam.

I mogę za to winić jedynie siebie.

To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, to przeze mnie uciekła. To jedyna osobą, którą obchodził mój los, która chciała mi pomóc. Była zawsze przy mnie, nigdy mnie nie opuściła, gdy jej potrzebowałem... bez niej już dawno bym nie żył...

A ja ją przepędziłem.

Przecież ona nawet nie ma dokąd pójść...

 **Co ja zrobiłem?!**

 **\- - - X - - -**

Nie wiem jak długo już siedzę na kamiennej podłodze i płaczę, kiedy ponownie słyszę kroki. Powoli unoszę głowę i dostrzegam stojącą na progu pokoju Rose, która nieśmiało podchodzi i siada obok mnie. Nasze oczy się spotykają i przez chwilę po prostu patrzymy na chwilę w ciszy.

Wróciła.

Ale to nie jest możliwe.

Otwieram usta i zadaję pytanie. To samo pytanie co zawsze, to które jest obecne w moim umyśle od naszego pierwszego spotkania, to wokół którego od początku wszystko się kręciło...

\- Dlaczego?

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jedno słowo może mieć tak wielką wagę.

Rose chwyta moją dłoń i powoli kładzie ją sobie na piersi tam gdzie jest serce. Wiem, co w ten sposób chce powiedzieć, ale to bez sensu. Jak ktoś mógłby mnie... _kochać_? Rzeczy, które zrobiłem, to jak wyglądam...

Drugą dłonią odruchowo dotykam maski.

Jestem potworem.

Rose powoli puszcza moją rękę i zamiast tego sięga ku masce, którą noszę. Nie zrywa jej tak jak Christine, lecz patrząc mi w oczy, delikatnie ją ściąga. Pomagam jej, samemu zdejmując perukę. Siedzę przed nią taki, jaki jestem, niczego już nie ukrywam, a ona... akceptuje. Robi to, w czym jest najlepsza - uśmiecha się dokładnie tak jak dwanaście lat temu. Ponownie kładzie moją dłoń na swoim sercu.

Jestem potworem... ale nie dla niej.

Gdy patrzę na nią oniemiały, przez jej twarz przemyka jakiś cień. Rose dotyka swojego gardła i spogląda na mnie pytająco.

Właśnie... ona potrafi mnie zaakceptować, ale czy ja potrafię zrobić to samo? Rose jest niemową i nic tego nie zmieni - czy potrafię z tym żyć?

Głos... coś tak niepozornego, a jednocześnie dla mnie tak ważnego. To on przyciągnął mnie do Christine, to na nim mi tak często zależało, a przede wszystkim... jest coś jeszcze. To czego zawsze pragnąłem... i nie chodzi tu wcale o mój wygląd. Owszem, zawsze chciałem być taki jak inni, ale jest jedna, jedyna rzecz, która znaczy dla mnie jeszcze więcej... przez całe życie tak naprawdę chciałem jedynie, by ktoś powiedział, że mnie kocha. To wszystko. Ale Rose zrobi żadnej z tych rzeczy - nigdy nie zaśpiewa ani wypowie tych słów, które tak desperacko pragnę usłyszeć...

Ja... jestem skończonym głupcem.

Każdy drobny gest, każdy upominek, każdym uśmiech, jej nigdy niekończąca się cierpliwość, wyrozumiałość, troska... Tak, to prawda - Rose nie może powiedzieć mi, że mnie kocha. Ale nie musi. Ponieważ cały czas mi to _pokazuje_. A to znaczy więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

\- Nie muszę słyszeć twojego głosu, żeby cię kochać - mówię stanowczo.

I wypowiadając to zdanie, wiem, że to prawda. Goniąc za jakimś wyśnionym ideałem, mogłem tego nie zauważyć, ale ja ją kocham. To zawsze miała być ona. Nie Christine, lecz Rose - dziewczyna o oczach koloru fiołków.

Sięgam ku niej i kładę _jej_ dłoń na _moim_ sercu.

Uśmiech jakim mnie obdarza tym razem, jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.


End file.
